Glass of Passion, Hold the Love
by Irah
Summary: Seduce me by proving the strength of your memory and the potency of your mind. Let us put our hearts to rest and our emotions on mute. I only wish to devour your mind, it is the only way to leave a small crack on that hardened shell of yours. That way you will not only forget me, but you will yearn for me, and crave my touch as I did for yours OC/AU
1. Introduction

**A/N**: This has been sitting in my Doc Manager for almost three months. I was petrified that I didn't have Byakuya right at all but I got over that once I started getting into this fanfic habit. After all I'm a big risk taker. I hope you like it. As it is my first time doing a character like Byakuya. This is most likely the last 'New Story' I will be posting. For I have ran out of ideas! which is a good thing for me! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach characters. Only this story plot and my original character.

**Warning**: Foul mouths, Lemon citrus (lol), POV change, OC, AU,

* * *

_**Chapter I: Introduction**_

**One Drink?**

Tokyo, Japan is like a new world to me. It did not hit me yet. That I was in a very different time zone away from my family, my friends, my two dogs. I miss them all and for a moment, I felt like breaking down and crying right in front of the crowd. I hate this feeling. I will not be able to call anyone without coughing up money that I do not have. I cannot even spare Y2 for a Y1 meal at the nearest fast food restaurant. True poverty, but I have to say that It gives me a sense that I am on my own, but GAH! I'm starving!

Ignoring the rant my stomach was giving me I continued banging on the tin can between my legs, scraping up some chump change for entertainment. Ha! There were many times when I thought about turning to dancing, since they are paid more money anyway, but I have too much pride even though I know I have the looks and a damn good body for it. I still give credit to where it's due because swinging around that pole and holding myself up that long? I will most likely fall and break my neck. That takes so much upper body strength.

Not saying that I have tried…

I did not know what beat I was playing but people happened to make a crowd around me. Another thing was that I enjoyed doing this on my free time. Making music from a simple tin can made for waste products. It was not as if people were using them anyway, the amount of garbage around this subway proved that case. The crowd was bopping their heads. Some of them even had their video cameras recording me and while others were trying to keep up with me since they just started 'BBoy-ing'

If you do not know, my name is Vahni, means Fire in Islamic. My mother decided to name me that since I came from an African rooted family who kept true to their race and religion. Surprisingly, so did I, letting not a 'Oh! such pretty hair!' or 'You don't look black!' have an ounce of oppression in my blood. Besides, 'black' can be any shade, so what if I am a little lighter, I know where I come from and what I am. I admire it truly, and being that my mom took no bullshit from anyone, the true reason she named me just after the flames that fused her very gears. My dad passed away when I was two, none of us knew the reason why except my mother but she never did let us in. I asked no questions after that, I left it as it was.

Twenty-one years later and going to college for computer graphics, which was not my plan but it was whatever brings in more cash than what I got. Still, I was now living in Tokyo, Japan.

TOKYO! JAPAN!

It felt as if someone took me out of the birds nest to put me in a completely different environment. It was weird being here and not run home telling my mother what I learned today. I am still a baby when it came down to that woman, but I knew she was proud of my bold move to live so far away and explore.

I opened my eyes to see more than a crowd but an audience around me clapping their hands filling the fedora hat I placed in front of me with a couple of yen.

Smile….wave….say thank you….return back to smiling….and waving.

Whatever get the job done and fool these people in thinking I am genuine. Tah! Funny!

I do not participate well in routine, which was the main reasons of me coming down in the subway to bang on these dirty tin cans once a week, and if I'm feeling lazy, I'll be in my bed eating, sleeping, listening to music, or play the piano at the bar underneath my apartment.

I looked at my watch seeing that it was only 7:30….too late, "Shit!" I yelled abruptly standing up.

One of the crew members that were sitting next to me spoke up after I almost knocked him over, "Ay pretty lady, leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," I spoke grabbing my leather jacket, "This is the third time of me being late, my boss is going to chew my ass for dinner!"

"Aww see you again next week," calling out to me.

"Yeah sure!" I called back but I was not paying any attention to the person and instead kept my focus on making it up the steps, steady to not fall.

What excuse was I going to use this time? he saw me leave out the bar in full health. I most definitely can't say there was a death in a family since no one I knew lived over here in this country. So what, I could say I had to go get some tampons since he get grossed out hearing about it, or I could say I had to go get a pap smear…yeah I'll go with that.

I did not live far from the subway but the walk was lengthy, especially to the cold weather of the fall season. Putting my hands in my pockets and speed walking through the crowd, I had with no intentions on making myself known in their personal space since I did not want them in mines. Haha! And of course the signal would change to **Do Not Walk**, but fuck it. I had nothing to lose, I was either dead when crossing the street or dead with no job, and I preferred the faster way to go since I know that flirt of a boss would make me pay slowly and surely.

I waited until the car closest drove up turning around the corner and seeing the onslaught of cars ready to come afterwards, "Whatever!"

"Oi lady you're crazy!"

"Have we met before!" I called back. Besides, the cars were nowhere near me so I was good. Until this one ass-hole decided, he wanted to pull out of a parking spot to speed up. I admit it, I should have waited, but I am a bit impatient. I felt the car tap my leg a bit when he slammed on the breaks and I thought about kicking the hell out of it, but I was already late, so I kept walking. There was a crowd before me waiting to get to the other side of the street I came from. They gave me weird stares and I paid it no mind. Do they not know I love attention?

Aside from that, I place my red hoodie on top of my head due to the briskly cold wind blowing my loose curls everywhere and freezing the tip of my nose. I wanted to close my eyes to the deathly breeze and try to find some warmth on either side of me but that was not working. I even bumped into some people.

But really….I didn't give a fuck. The little bit a warmth I felt from holding my jacket close to my face was not going to get compromised.

Then this guy had the nerve to say something to me, "Excuse me miss,"

"Fuck off, I'm busy!"

"Bu—"

I did not say anything and continued walking to my destination that I could see just a few more blocks ahead. I may come off as if I am pissed off with the world, as if I hate all humankind to an unusual extent. Like it was their very reason for me being late when I know damn well it was all my fault. Always getting too caught up in trying to earn some extra bucks that I keep forgetting the time I spend there.

I can't help it. I do not have anyone to talk to here. I barely have any friends who understand me, so the only way for me to communicate is with my hands or anything artistically. It was either banging on the drums or gliding my fingers along the black and white keys of the piano. It is I, showing the people my world. However, it is very different in getting to know me. I am that hard math equation that some give up on, I am that hue people are dying to know the color too, I am the toughest wonder in the world and yet it keeps spinning, without a clue in knowing that I am here, the only time that I am patiently waiting to be discovered.

Another harsh wind almost knocked me off my feet, but I stood my ground like an iron wall and even though I do not want to hear a single word from my boss's rants an complaints about my tardiness, I could not wait to get into the heat. For today, the phlegmy spitting shit face will get away with a warning retort.

Finally making it to the French doors of Omaeda's bar, I could almost feel him breathing down my neck even though he was in the back room bringing out the crate of drinks for tonight, "Well, well, well," his raspy voice spoke.

"I know I know, I got caught up at the doctors they were checking out my kitty cat,"

"You don't have a cat,"

Tilting my head towards him, "Not that kind of cat,"

He scratched his head, "I don't get it,"

"_My pussy_!"

His face turned red and from there I knew he wanted to end that topic and reprimand me for my crude and indecent vocabulary. What is the big deal though? Have dude heard of a pussy before? I mean, it should not be anything new to him since he was big kid living off mommy and daddy and I'm sure there are plenty of women whose willing throw all they have at him just for his money. So why was he so prude to it?

Oh right….because I'm a woman.

Heh! If I did not have any morals or self-respect I would not mind rocking that boat either, but the overly _gross_ and _ewww_ dismissed that thought. I looked at him, lip turned up as I shivered. What would make me even look at him that way!

"I see your speech is still lacking refinement," placing the crates on the floor, "school is not doing much?"

I scoffed at him, "This is me Omaeda take it or leave it,"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A couple hours into the habit of serving drinks and I was already beat tired.

From what?

Well before I went to go put on the show for the citizens in the subway, I was at school and biology kicked my ass. You see aside from me being somewhat into the gaming scene I actually want to become a Veterinarian or a Musician. Of course, I being a musician came natural to me as breathing did the first time I inhaled it. I grew up with a piano in my house, then my mother got into the rescuing thing with pitt bulls since I was five. Such loyal creatures with an extremely bad rep…fucking humanity…

My mother has given me a priceless life and I would not trade it for anything. Not for money, not for gold, or to change the color of my skin.

I looked around the bar, putting my hair in a bun on top of my head to get it from touching my back. It got hot quick now that it was crowded with endless patrons and of course me only working the bar while the others are out on the floors waiting tables. This person, my boss, was not paying me enough to stress out so I took my time making drinks, huh! Maybe next time he will listen to what I have to say in hiring more help.

I suppose the murmuring from me became loud since I turned back handing the customer his drink. Thankful that the bar area has died down into me only having a handful to deal with.

"Excuse my lady, are you Polynesian?" a random man slurred.

"Nope," staring into the T.V, my chin resting in my hands as my elbows held me up.

"What are you then?"

I tore my eyes from the T.V screen to the man two seats down close to the entrance, basking in his drunken stupor, "Does it matter?"

"Not really, you just have a gorgeous skin tone, it's….like caramel and gold mixed in one,"

"That's real sweet, but I come from the motherland," turning look back at the T.V displaying a soccer game. I did not know what I was looking at, only sport I actually enjoy watching was football.

"The Motherland?"

"I am African luv,"

He smiled, "I've been there before, what part are you from?"

"I think that's enough drinking for you,"

"Ahhh now that is a lovely…..place…." falling backwards off the stool.

I'm surprised he even held a 'talking session' with me for that long.

"Umm Vahni,"

I turned to look at the side of me slightly looking down, seeing Hanatarō fiddle with his fingers, "Yeah?" staring at him in a sluggish gawk.

"There's someone important who requested you in the sealed off section," looking up to me now.

Someone for me? In a way I wanted to see who it was and then again I didn't really care for it, "I'll take a message,"

"I know it's none of my business but he has something you want,"

Really now? "Cover for me then,"

"B—but I don't know how to bartend,"

"It's just putting one drink in the other," I spoke walking away.

I heard him sigh but I knew he could catch on quick. Meanwhile I wanted to see who this mysterious person was. If it's mom then I will definitely bust out in tears in front of anyone. I miss her so damn much! And already I had my hopes in seeing her but just as fast as I was hopeful, I was quickly disappointed when I realized Hanatarō say 'He' So who was it?

Walking through the crowded pathway, barely making it to sealed off part of the bar, I climbed over the red velvet rope with the help of the maple doorway, seeing a man dressed in a casual slategrey dress shirt with his tie undone, and black slacks, "I believe you are Vahni right?" He stood with one hand in his pockets while the other he held out in a handshake, and damn did he look so good it was sinful to think about it!

"Yes that would be me, but who are you?" shaking his hand that seem to cover mines wholly.

"I'm the man who you told to 'Fuck off',"

I could not help the smirk on my face, this man was intimidating and no way was I backing down, "I say that to a lot of folks, you'll have to give me something that'll ring bells,"

"Like this?" raising my worn down wallet with 'VL' as the initials.

"The hell are you doing with my wallet thief?" snatching it away from him.

He put his free hand back in his pocket, his cool demeanor unfazed, "Don't be mistaken. Before I had time to tell you that your wallet fell, you were already on the go and told me to 'fuck off'. I thought of leaving it on the ground, but I could not see that happening, and it was littering,"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"How else would I be able to get your wallet?"

He had a point but so what. I stared at him a moment more, looking into his grey eyes that gored into mines, "My apologies," putting my wallet in my back pocket, "I would thank you but I know you felt how light my wallet is," shrugging my shoulders.

"That won't be necessary,"

"Please stay. It's the least I can do,"

He placed his jacket behind the seat next to him and sat back down without any further arguing, "What will you have?"

"Liquid Sex is what they call it?"

"Hmm you seem like my kind of guy," I am sure this person can afford more than that drink. His colon even smelled wealthy, let alone he looked it. I pivot into walking back to the bar. Who is this man? I have not felt so violated in such a long time that I started to get excited somewhere in my being. Moreover, before I had any type of clue who he might have been Hanatarō was hounding me.

"D—don't you realize who that is?"

A light sneer responded to his question, "That's what I'm trying to figure out,"

His eyes widened, "Kuchiki?"

"Haha, that's a funny name, but seriously who is he?" raising an eyebrow of mines.

"He's the—" he spoke hyperventilating, "that's Prince Byakuya Kuchiki,"

I grabbed him by the shoulders, "Will you calm down, He's just some guy who found my wallet, besides wouldn't he have security guards with him?"

He pointed to two men, sitting alone by the area I just came from. They looked like regular guys, tattoos, huge, bald, scary almost, "The odds of meeting someone famous is slim to none,"

"How can you say that when one is right there,"

"Because…" I started fixing the drink, "…nobody else is going crazy over him,"

"Look around Vahni, they're all too drunk to even know where they are at, including our co-workers," pointing at Matsumoto singing along with the group of men with Hisagi and Kira.

"You're right," Looking around the bar, "I'll just take this to him and I'll be right back to teach you some tricks or two and calm down sheesh!"

He nodded his head and stayed at the station, while I headed back to the 'intimidating' man. I unhooked the rope this time, then back to hooking it again. He sat there cross-armed and cross-legged, eyes closed until I made it to his table, "Here you are, this one is on the house,"

Not a word he spoke and instead slowly moved to sip his drink. I walked off with nothing to say neither. I already thanked him and undressed him, in my mind of course. It was until I made if halfway out of the area before he spoke after clearing his throat, "Will you not join me?"

Turning back to see him looking at me, "Umm," it caught me off guard, "no thanks, I have work to do,"

"I'm sure your boss will understand,"

"Ha! The bastard doesn't even understand what pussy means," before I could come to terms on what I say it was he already registered it.

The man closed his eyes once again, "How much to you get paid an hour?"

"Y875 hourly and that's on a good day,"

"I have doubled your pay and I guarantee he will meet his quota for tonight. Now, sit,"

I turned back to face him fully. In my mind, I was thanking the heavens because I was too tired to stand all night, until I thought about Hanatarō, "Even if you do that who is going to make the drink for the customers? My friend over there would need my help at the bar,"

He snapped his finger and quickly one of the men from outside the air stood scaring me at how abrupt his action was. The seated man spoke up, voice so calm I could almost fall asleep to it, "You use to bartend am I correct?"

"Yes Kuchiki Byakuya sir,"

"Help the young man at the bar,"

The large man walked over to Hanatarō who I could not tell was either scared or choking.

"There are no more excuses, Miss,"

Surely, I was grateful enough, but still felt awkward about it. I smiled sitting the tray on a table over. I sat across from him and doing so brought a new air near me. I was hot, almost burning with sweat from earlier but near him, I was cool and content. I started laughing before resting my elbows on the table, "Why go through all that trouble in getting me to sit here and watch you drink?"

"Drinking alone gives the impression of pitiful, tacky, broken, and pathetic. In addition, you invited me to stay an drink, so why not join your guest? That is highly rude,"

_I could tell it almost hurt his pride also, typical for someone of his class_, "Because we don't know each other, I kind of thought you wanted to be in your own space,"

"What you are saying is irrelevant. You are here now so we have until I finish this drink,"

It was almost like he said '_shut up bitch and enjoy my presence while you can_' I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face. This will be interesting.

* * *

**A/N**: So how did I do?


	2. Make Love Drunk Stupid

**Warning:** Lemon! that's about it I hope you like it though!

* * *

"Cause any woman lacking love is entitled to a get away."- Wale-Downtown

_**Chapter II**_

**Make Love Drunk Stupid**

Sloppy kisses led to grabbing at rousing parts of their bodies. Her hand moved to his rising member to grabbing the backside of his nicely tight bottom that required a lot of gym time to get. He backed her into the wall as his tongue danced along the near bottom of hers; then she turned to push him against the wall ravaging his mouth and lips as both their breathing hitched. She was having a tough time taking off her leather jacket to the point that he yanked it off her since he was already out of his with three of his buttons on his shirt coming loose. It would have become a nuisance if their mouths lost connection with one another and if they did, it would only lead to them kissing longer…

…and harder than before.

She quickly moved to his neck when she grabbed his hair to pull it back, yanking his head for him to look at the ceiling. He grunted when she kissed over his collarbone; licked both sides of his neck; then brushed her soft nose over the lump of his throat taking in his scent to biting his chin. She released his hair for him to go back demolishing her mouth with his. Losing her sense of awareness, she took a couple of steps back with him following, moving in a direction she had no clue since it was not her place but his. Not that it mattered.

They tripped over what she felt was a love seat. She moved her legs to the sides of him as he grinded into her. She let out a soft and gentle moan that was in much advantage for his arousal. His hand reached the back of her head. Combing his hands in her soft, naturally long, sandy locks as his mouth dominated her neck with much passion, for the time being, she was his only. She hissed out a moan as she arched her back to his pleasurable movements. He knew what he was doing, and though they just met a couple of hours earlier, he knew her spots as if his touch controlled her before.

Moving her left leg so they rolled to the floor, she was now straddling him, her arm tangled in her scarf but he also snatched it off. His hands grazed the spots she yearned for him to touch and he was even more tempted to caress her every essence. The nature of her toned stomach, the scenery of the caramel golden landscape of her skin, and the personality behind her moans drove him to the lure of devouring her wholly. He fondled her ample breast, feeling her nipples protrude through the silk material of her bra. His mouth watered to the swelling as his own lump in his slacks started to increase. She moaned again feeling him between the thighs of her jeans as her soft hands swept over his chest, feeling on his pectorals that bulged through his shirt.

She craved him more by the second. The grinding on him was calling for him to rip her clothes off and go to work on her. She screamed for him to destroy her womanhood and do the 'beat-it-up-dance' afterwards. To sex the lining out of her frame so she would have to walk crocked in order to get where she needed to go. Then it came back to the reason why she wanted her body to express that she wanted this man for this moment and for her convenience.

She wanted the drenched in sweat; slurred words from the sexual high; hair pulling; hard biting; soft touching; feels-like-she's-cheating-on-herself; guilty; dirty; filthy; wrapped in chains; throw-her-out-the-window-to-catch-her-and-sex-her-back-to-the-top-floor; too-good-too-be-true; you-should-meet-my-mom kind of sex. It was a lot to ask for but he was moving in that direction in a heartbeat. She moaned to the ceiling still grinding on the mount of his pants, erotically she spoke to the air before her, "I need you so much B,"

Silence was his answer as he lifted himself, moving to her breast. His hands traced around her areoles but never touching her nipples. Looking down to his angel carved handsome face and into those slate grey eyes that captured her in the first place, she smiled, "don't go teasing me now, you wouldn't like what happens next,"

His voice deep with a soothing touch rumbled her heart and shook the bottom of her stomach, "What would happen then?"

"You'll be left to please yourself,"

He kissed between her breasts, licking a ring of saliva on her skin, "You'll leave me? When you have already riled me up?" she gasped, with one hand holding his shoulder and another on the back of his head when he bit her nipple through her bra. He wrapped one arm around her waist keeping her on top of him as his other hand caressed behind her left ear and a the back portion of her neck, "I don't think you have the power to do so," he treated her neglected sensitive area with the same treatment.

The side of her face fell into his hand, "I…don't think I have the power neither," It has been a while when she felt a man's touch or made love to a man. Three months for her was a horrid period of no intimidation what so ever. There was only one person to please her out there and to be quiet frank, though she did not like it, she has definitely met her competition: the man underneath her.

Instantly she pulled away from him, crawling backwards to stop the rampage of sexual heat emitting off him that almost influenced her, "I uh…" she had to clear her throat from the croakiness of her moans, abruptly standing up to walking in any direction away from him and fixing her shirt a decent way, "I need something to drink,"

"Right now?" she could not tell where he was at but from the pitch of low to high, she could tell he was standing up, closer to her than she thought.

"No, in the next century,"

She heard footsteps walk off to a distance and she followed, after tripping over a long object and a form of clothing, towards a light when he opened the door to the refrigerator. There he stood, his shirt undone to his naval as he turned back to her, meeting the eyes that ate his figure to pieces, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

As if she was not still in gear to tear off his clothes and as what just happened did not happen at all, She chuckled leaning against the island, "Nothing at all," lifting her hand in defense.

_Far from it…_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Interviewer: So…I'm saying give me some background information, you all mysterious and what not!_

_Vahni: *Laughs* The hell are you doing at a bar?_

_Interviewer: You see the camera right?_

_Vahni: Iight, so lets get this started! *takes a seat*_

_Interviewer: Okay, well my first question…Well I don't really have one so , how about you tell us a little about yourself eh?_

_Vahni: Well, hello world! I'm twenty-two going on twenty-three December 11__th__I'm currently single, I have no life and I'm a struggling musician who is just trying to make it by…if I can say that…I don't know *laughs*_

_Interviewer: Well what is your take on being promiscuous?_

_Vahni: *laughs* You would say something like that! But umm…Hey if you're single then why not._

_Interviewer: What happens if he is married?_

_Vahni: Well that is a different story…_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She walked to the island, rimmed with the sensual dim lights of the black kitchen that set the feel between them further. Vahni held the corner of the fixture, drinking cranberry juice as he leant against the counter right next to her, "So what does this mean?" he spoke placing his glass on the marble top.

"Well you can tell me get out or we can try something different?"

"Like?"

"I have no idea," taking a sip of her juice once more.

By now, he moved behind her, and since he was taller than she were, he slightly leant down to talk in her ear. Everything about him was charming, toxic, and contagious, "Why do you deny yourself a luxury that is so befitting for your current mood?" he stepped closer into her and she felt him between her thighs, "you want me and yet you forbid yourself from taking any further action. Is there a reason for that? Do you have someone waiting for you back at home?"

She smiled as she bit her lip, reaching back to hold the side of his face as he breathed into her ear, "I don't know who you're talking about…but I'm single as a dollar bill baby,"

"Why not let me have you?"

"Because this is no free ride luv," she backed herself into him, "if you want me to fall for your antics, then give something worth tripping over,"

His hand moved to her stomach, as the other moved into her jeans and pushing aside her panties, "Do not think so low of yourself; you are too beautiful to have such a nasty streak. After all it is your beauty that has bewitched me to you,"

"Bewitch is such a lovely word," she moved her hips to the movement of his fingers, "you wanted me to sit with you from the beginning, huh?"

"It is and no, I just simply returned your wallet,"

She laughed but her moaned stopped her from doing so when she bit her lips throwing her head back that it rested on his broad shoulder. Her lascivious moans made the hairs on the back of his neck stand as he watched her mouth move in different ways, speaking in a language he knew all too well: she bit her lip, moaned, hissed, moaned, bit her lip, then grinded into him. She was predictable but at some point, she surprised him.

"If you want me, then take me, stop teasing me,"

He took his hand from her pants, "It's not I doing the teasing. You told me before you stopped, that you needed me,"

"And?" resting her hand on the back of his on her stomach while she turned her head to face him.

"I'm willing to be a remedy for that obvious frustration," he turned her around; backing her into the island so that she was almost seated on the counter. A deep kiss turned to touching each another. He then grabbed her hand, walking them to his bedroom where shock would have overtaken her but she focused on the man kissing her down. He ruled over her with an iron ambition, stoic yet flexible to her desires, while she was stuck and not clue as to what pleased him. That did not interfere with her trying, and so far, they both were running neck and neck to see who will be the obeyed.

He unbuttoned the last four of the buttons on her shirt to expose her covered in silk breast fully, kissing from her chin, down to her naval. She rose up before he made it to 'Vahni-land' yanking his shirt so he was to lye back on top of her, "What's the hurry?" he spoke into her lips.

She turned them so he was lying flat on his back, "I'm just curious,"

He smirked, "Curiosity will only kill the cat," watching her remove the last button of his shirt and his pants. Her eyes grew wide and he was quite satisfied with that look she gave to his lower half. It was familiar, and he grew accustomed to it. It was all to the fact of knocking her off her high horse. If she thought she would come into his bedroom and take over, she had another thing coming.

He then turned her so she was lying on her back, removing anything that restrained him from her. The candle brought little light to them but she saw the length of him and was _almost_ scared. He lay on top of her once again, propped with his elbows by the sides of her head, kissing her lips before he penetrated the walls of her womanhood. He rubbed himself against her in one slow and satisfying gesture when he reached up to kiss her ear, it was when she least expected, and when her cry of temporary pain was muffled into his mouth, that her face grimaced from his size stretching her.

She threw her head back, biting her lip, "Shit!" she murmured, wanting the urge of her scream to hit the window view of downtown.

Byakuya looked at her flailing under him and trying to run away when it was only futile, "I warned you," he calmly spoke into her lips.

"Yes you did," her breathing hitched, "oh my goodness I haven't done this in so long,"

"Good, that means you were holding out for me," he moved himself further into her. He felt her squeezing him but that did not stop him. Instead, he gave her one pound and she enjoyed it, begging him for another one. It was not long when she got use to his size, but it was still painful and pleasurable when they move in different positions nonetheless.

Their nightly performance ended with the both of them hanging halfway off the bed. His face in her neck as she wrapped around him, both entangled in silk sheets drenched in sweat and breathing hard. She climaxed harder than she usually would, and so did he. They both did not want to move, so they stayed that way. Her hair sweeping the marble flooring, and his attached to her neck.

Both fascinated beyond what they anticipated.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Interviewer: So what's the difference between making love and fucking?_

_Vahni: You don't know!_

_Interviewer: Ahh come-on just answer the question!_

_Vahni: Fucking is just having sex without any emotion attached…It's more of playing with someone's mind more than there body. The gestures explains a lot, tells what the other wants from each other. Now love on the other hand. *laughs* I haven't experienced that yet…so I don't really know what that is._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The sun was finally up when the rays touched Byakuya's naked form and non-existent to the part of him that covered dangerously low by the sex worn sheets. His eyebrows furrowed together from the bright light behind his eyelids until he opened them, becoming accustomed to the new day. He laid there for a moment, staring out into the clear horizons that crowned the city with orange and pink hues. Slowly he brought himself up, running his hand through his hair that took no effort at all in styling it. He stretched himself, looking to the side of him where she laid.

He remembered there interaction with each other clear as day. When he would demolish her, she would counter, so on and so forth until she gave up giving him the pilot seat. He moved his hand to feel where she slept. It was still warmth and the scent of the perfumed oil she wore and sex still lingered around his bedroom. Falling back on to his bed, a smirk pulled on the corner of his lips with a thought in mind that only he understood.

This was not supposed to happen. He was the one that left, not the other way around. He rose up after coming to terms that she was no amateur when it came to these things, just the type that caught his interest, a notice for something short-lived rather than permanent. Rising off his bed, he moved to the bathroom to freshen himself then grabbed his robe to walk down the steps into the second part of his home. He seen his outerwear clothes sprawled over the floor and none of hers with the exception of her underwear. He continued the trail to the elevator door where he seen her wallet once again. Thinking it would be doing too much if he showed up at her job, with her wallet in tow. Still she would figure it out so why not save the trouble for him and her as well.

He walked to the window, a beautiful view over downtown. She was out there somewhere, walking to only god knows where. He opened her wallet, seeing the face of beauty that was covered by the wear and tear leather wallet, _Vahni Llargo, hot headed, temperamental, and yet so lovely._ He'll see her again, he'll make sure of that since she was added to his list mentally.

* * *

**A/N**: Was in a rush to get this is since I haven't uploaded it yet, but I hope you like this. It's kind of ya know...so I hope you enjoyed most of it lol!


	3. The Build Up

**A/N**: So yeah, it's been sometime since I uploaded a new chapter, and since I had some ideas thrown at me from my co-workers and friends, I decided to just follow my gut feeling lol. It's snowing now so I had a little bit of time to work on this before I have to leave back out. I hope you enjoy this read, if there are any corrections to be made then of course I'm up to hear them. Once again I hope you enjoy folks XD

* * *

_"Now its not hard to understand, why we just speak at night. The only time I hold your hand, __is to get the angle right." _-Amy Winehouse 'My Bed'

**Chapter III**

_The Build Up_

The train ride home happened to be more than what it meant to be. Like traveling at the speed of her thoughts while looking at the countless building outside the window that took the interpretation of the questions she had for her recent night escapade. The murmurs and odd stares she got from the other passengers who were just trying to make their way getting to a seat that was too tight, pushed the guilt she felt further. '_Horrible!'_ Seemed to be what their eyes told to her, and though it was just her imagination, she did not know how to feel about it, much less take any verbal action towards it. 'What the fuck are you looking at?' would have been her retort to their questioning eyes but for some offhand reason, she was quiet, still, frozen against society with no desire in amalgamating with reality.

Holding on to the pole in the middle of the swaying train was her provisional safe zone. She leant her head on the germ-infested object with not so much as a 'Yuck' in mind. She breathed out an sigh as her once flat hair, now a sweated-out curly mane, crowned her weary face. Determining what she was feeling and why she was feeling such sentiment but never coming up with a satisfying answer for her conscience and well-being.

She closed her eyes. Blinking away the monitoring stares and tuning out the whispers that were not about her, though she still assumed they were, she nodded her head to an imaginary beat. Tapping her manicured fingernails against the metal as if she was making a note on the ivory and ebon keys of the instrument she loved. The '45-minute guilt trip' came to a complete stop.

Relief was an understatement but the physical appearance of such would take a whole lot to change. Truly, she meant to be her cheerful—slightly rude, horribly honest—self, smiling towards her 'band' and maybe play a few tunes, but right now was not the time. One: it was too early Two: she just wanted to sleep.

When she reached the top of the steps where the morning sunlight hit her sleepy eyes, the wind picked up in force, causing her to get a whiff of her shirt. The scent of the regal cologne that attracted her, despite where the source of it came from, gave her butterflies about what happened. _On second thought…I could use a shower_. She thought. She reeked of him, and even if she could not admit it to herself on how much the smell made her simple thoughts disappear only to make a mini movie of all the positions he put her in, the sensation she felt in other parts of her person expressed the light wanting of whatever black magic she felt last night.

Balling her fist in the pockets of her jacket was only a fraction of her anxiety. She felt as if she was the main attraction and that every pair of eyes she walked by were focused on her. Finding herself to say 'excuse me' in a proper manner and apologize just for being in someone else's way instead of towing to her destination, bumping into whoever was in front of her. This was not her; this was a completely different side of her. Hell, she felt like the world knew about her immodest jaunt, but it was to her imagination.

Looking down the street, she exhaled a sigh of relief when she spotted her humble abode, reaching into her back pocket to retrieve her key to the bar but to no avail. Her walking slowed to a tense stroll when she started patting herself down. Feeling nothing but the shape of balled gum paper, an old crumpled dollar bill from her home in the U.S, and lint; not the key she was hoping to touch. She paused in her footsteps and with such vigor that some would think she was trying to escape her clothes, she quickly fiddled her fingers as deep as they can go into what she categorized as the dark bottomless pockets of terrible luck. She checked, mayhap a thousand or million times to her mind; losing count in the process.

_Please just let them pop out of nowhere into my hands!_

The one time she actually believed in magic. She searched herself repeatedly, while gradually stepping to her home. Attention was something that she grew scared of this morning, but she was getting it now. It was not as if she currently cared about it. The tragedy of her current situation required more of her immediate consideration anyway. Hoping that she didn't leave it at her 'relief pitchers' home, she unzipped her coat digging her hands in her bra, becoming the topic to the passerby's conversions. "Fuck!" she stomped and shouted, pacing the concrete in front of her work place, running her shaking hands in her hair.

There was no way in the world that she was going to trace her steps back just to find one key. It was a needle in a haystack since there wasn't anything attached to it that would catch her eye, "Vahni?" Hanatarō spoke peeking outside the glass door, "what are you doing?"

As much as she wanted to show her devotion to Hanatarō for being awake, she was still stuck on the fact that her house key was somewhere in that man's house or somewhere on the sidewalk, "I don't know,"

"What are you talking about, you're scaring the potential customers," he manages to timidly whisper the last part, desperate in hiding away the obvious nature of the now distraught aura.

"I could care less about some damn customers…" she stopped her rant for a moment, "who in their right mind would come into a bar this time of morning?"

Hanatarō only shook his head as he walked out the door, making it his duty to grab her wrist then walked back into the store, as she grew ignorant with the change of scenery when she unmindfully followed behind, still ranting about being too early for anyone to walk into a bar and her keys all in the same mix. Not only was she speaking miles a second, but also she was talking about two different things at once, confusing herself and him.

So he waited, as he would always do when she get into her mood. It became something natural for him. He was not only her friend but also the voice of reason in her case, he was the air vent that cleared the heat radiating off her attitude. Her problem solver when she found herself stuck in predicaments, "Are you done yet?" he spoke, raising an serene eyebrow when she only spoke two colorful words, "And to answer your question…Alchoholics,"

"…Shut up," sitting on the stool.

He only smiled, sensing she was back to her normal self, "So what happened?" quickly he raised a stiff hand, stopping her as she held her mouth open to go on another rant, "from the start please,"

Taking off her jacket that hung half way off her shoulders from her earlier post-stripping, "Well…" her attitude changing to a more timid approach, "something happened last night, early this morning to be exact," Though Hanatarō was her friend; it was like talking to a younger brother about sex…just awkward.

"I know something happened, I was the one who closed while you walked out tongue tied with that man,"

"I did? I don't really remember that much,"

"Of course you wouldn't! Because once again _I_ was stuck cleaning all 20 glasses of your forgotten memory,"

"Anyway," rolling her eyes hard, "I think…I left my key there,"

Shaking his head as he threw the pastel purple scarf around his neck, "No you didn't,"

Already knowing what he meant by his words, she smiled ear to ear, "You are the best!"

"You owe me this time," he spoke handing over the key to suppress her angst.

Feeling more into her spirits than someone possessed by Lucifer himself, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well I have to close on Wednesday, but I was going on a date so I would like for you to close for me," he cheesed as if she would automatically say yes. She had no choice but too anyway.

She yawned afterwards, feeling tired once again, "Fine, but don't call for help this morning, I'm going to sleep,"

"I'll wake you up when your shift start,"

She made a low grunt with her top lip turned up, "Whatever," she spoke sluggishly walking up the steps completely unaware that she was forgetting something that held her in a small picture frame wrapped in leather.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Interviewer: And the camera is rolling. Now that we got a few little drinks in I have to ask you, because the people want to know, What do you do on your spare time besides making music?_

_Vahni: Masturbate._

_Interviewer: Umm. Okay. Kind of caught me off guard. Well um anything productive…you know, writing?…or reading?_

_Vahni: I read._

_Interviewer: Okay…can you tell us what?_

_Vahni: Playboy._

_Interviewer: On a different note, what is your favorite season?_

_Vahni: There's something about sex in the summer ra—_

_Interviwer: Forget I asked that question._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_7:23…7:24_

Byakuya sat in his office looking through his cell phone after a needed break from half of the signed paperwork to financial issues and agreements. If anyone were to ask him, he grew bored easily and wanted some excitement, something out of the ordinary to happen. Though there were documents that needed his attention more than the nude photos that he was receiving, he close his phone turning to the window view and watching day turn to night. How would life be for him if he was any of the people walking the pavement miles down from his view? What would hold his attention? Would he still be in school? Would he even know what hard labor was? Thoughts proceed to consume his every vision until he heard knocking at his door, still staring out the window, with legs crossed, and waiting eyes, he spoke loud enough but remained gentle, "Come in,"

The baritone chuckled during their entrance, "I was coming in regardless_,"_

Slowly he turned his chair, firstly seeing platinum hair that stood out for attention then to a cheerful grin that contrasted against his own impassive phizog, "What is it?"

"How much paperwork you got left?"

Raising a questioning eyebrow, "Why, what kind of trick would you have under your sleeve today?"

"Just checking to see if you wanted to grab a bite. My treat,"

"Hm, a pleasing offer but I'm afraid I have to refuse, I have to get these in by tomorrow morning and they need to have my father's signature," he tossed a brown object towards him, "on your way, take this to that swine's bar next to that candy shop,"

The other man, catching it with one hand, opened to see whom it belonged too, "My, she's a pretty one. She should smile more often. Another one of your victims?"

Byakuya looked up from the paper before him, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

The man only refused with a light chuckle turning to walk away with hands playfully held up in defense. The man turned to walk, grabbing the doorknob to exit out, before the door closed behind him, Byakuya called once more, "Excuse me,"

Sighing, he turned to poke his head through the parted door meeting the slate-grey eyes that told him he was more than serious, "Yes?"

His eyes blinked back to his paperwork , "Take your medicine too,"

Waving it off, "I know! I know!" he spoke before the door closed behind him.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Interviewer: Okay, you're an out-going person apparently, so you wouldn't mind us getting a little bit personal right._

_Vahni: Of course not._

_Interviewer: Hmm, so are you currently single._

_Vahni: Well…That is kind of a tough question my friend._

_Interviewer: What do you mean? It is a simple yes or no._

_Vahni: How about, it's complicated._

_Interviewer: Good enough I suppose._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The sun was down and sleep did not come easy for her. Even though she craved it, her body refused and instead indulged in the thoughts of last night and early morning. Mostly resisting the urge to move her hands into her shorts just to get one off from the thought of him. Her woman hood begged for just a touch.

She turned to lie on her side, shutting her eyes and biting her lip, trying her best to think of something else. '_What the hell_…' she thought. Figuring it would be much better to give in rather than stress and fight it. She turned to lay on her back now, legs parted and the motivation to break one of her rules. She started picturing his body on top of hers, his muscles tightening to her touch despite him connecting with her. Then that shock she felt once he sucked on her neck and wrapped one arm around her waist to arch her back.

"No!" she shouted to no one intentionally. Lifting herself off the bed and looking around her studio apartment as if she was going to see a matching pair of eyes. Dressed in only a halter top and boy shorts she stomped her way to the small, outdated bathroom, with a claw-foot bathtub. It was probably the most expensive thing in her apartment aside from her renovated kitchen thanks to her boss. She waited until the water turned hot before undressing and turning the shower head on. A reminiscing hour went by before she washed herself. She walked out the steam-filled bathroom, relieved and energetic with a miniscule thought about 'him' on her mind. Tonight was not the night to stay indoors.

She felt the air blowing through the window, figuring it was warm enough to wear an aqua colored quarter sleeve blazer, with some black and white leggings. The velvet red pumps she sorted out, gained her a few measures in height, but none that would categorize her as an amazon woman. She wore her hair as is, sporting her natural curly mane with a small twist on the side of her head.

He was not going to be on her mind tonight. Walking down the bar and punching in a few numbers before hitting call, she looked around the empty bar when she made it to the bottom of the steps, then to Hanatarō wiping down the counter before rolling a sleeve up. Raising an eyebrow to the unusual scene before her, she questioned life itself, "Today is Thursday right?"

"What about it?"

Still looking around as if her eyes were deceiving her, she just had to question again, "There's no rush?"

"Omeada closed the shop for today. The reason 'Why?' I cannot give you,"

"Well since there's no one here, feel like going out?"

He looked up from his duty, staring at her outfit before looking in her hazel eyes as if she lost her mind, "To where?"

"I don't know, let's just go, me you and maybe the others,"

Waving her off with a hand on his slender hips, "I'm kind of tired,"

She scoffed, pulling up a seat, to stare directly into him, "Tired from doing what? Cleaning that same spot for the past half hour,"

"Unlike you and some other people who live here, I actually clean instead of half-done work. I've been cleaning behind you, Rangiku, Kira, Shuuhei, and that scary man earlier his name starts with a Z but that's not the point," leaning against the bar, "I've been cleaning this same spot from Open to now closed, I'm beat tired,"

"Half is always better than nothing,"

He did not respond and only shook his head as he moved to another spot on the counter.

"So what is it gonna be? We going out?"

"What happens if I say no?"

"…Come on! When was the last time we been out together?"

"Ha, New year's eve and that was the worst experience ever,"

"I'm not taking no for an answer so just get dressed,"

"Let me just finish here first,"

Sighing with a plop back on the stool and her eyes digging in to the messages in her phone, she looked at a message she received earlier but ignored.

**03-6739-3051 06:27a.m**: _wre u at?_

Paying no heed to something so minor she therefore sat and waited, conjuring up a plan to forget about last night and start thinking about who was going to be her savior for tonight. With her misfortune who knew, perhaps she will run into the same guy.

An hour or two, maybe three, went by and waking her from her catnap on the bar was a careful knock on the glass door. Still partially functional, her eyes met with the paper shade that covered the door, then to the already dimmed lights that were still too bright for her. Shielding her eyes and clearing her throat when she heard another knock, she shouted, "I'm coming," with her feet reaching desperately at the floor to scoot away from the bar while managing to sneak in a good stretch, and then staggering to the door in her pumps.

She peeked behind the shade stupefied after seeing the long, silky white locks that tumbled down broad shoulders of a black pea coat. The man smiled to her, unsurely waving to the glaring set of striking eyes, "We're closed," she shouted enough for him to hear outside the door and turning to walk away, letting the shade fall back into place on the door.

Hesitantly he knocked again, stepping a few feet back just for his safety. Hearing how hard and fast she walked back to the entrance. By now the door was opened though the shade was still down behind her with her head sticking out, "Tha hell do ya want?"

He tilted his head with a smile, "I like your hair like that way more,"

Her lip turned up, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Jūshirō Ukitake pleased to meet you,"

"You're not here to sell me anything, because if so I'm not interested,"

"No that's not wh—"

"I'm not interested in your religion shit either,"

Blinking a few times from the revelation that punched him square in the face, He laughed now, lifting his hands, "I just came here to return what is rightfully yours, that is all,"

There was a pause between them, and if either of them spoke on the estimated time, it would have been too long, "Well?" she snapped, her head still out the door.

"Oh, sorry," he chuckled digging in his coat pockets, then his slacks, back to his coat, "I umm…" he trailed off into looking around the area he stood in but nothing and still looked handsome as ever clueless, "how irresponsible of me,"

Stepping outside now, "What are you looking for?"

"It was your wallet Ms…?"

"White, Stephanie…White, you are?"

He eyed her a moment sensing a wall of defense now that she lied about her name, "Nice to meet you Stephanie," kneeling towards the street and where his car happened to be parked, "such a shame that it have to be on these terms,"

Hugging herself from the briskly cold, she looked around the area as well, "Likewise,"

He stood now, with a light cough and a smile unfazed with a worried arch in his eyebrows, "I can't find it anywhere. I do hope you forgive me," moving his hand in his pockets, "How much money did you have in your wallet?"

Still hugging herself without hesitation, she blurted, "50,000 yen,"

Knowing better than he should, he blinked twice before smiling again and digging into his pockets for his keys. "O—Hold on one moment." Reluctantly he pressed the key button to unlock a pretty, glossy black, Acura TSX. Quickly walking to the driver side of the door to retrieve something, he then walked back, a smile still on his face, "Here you go, and I do hope you forgive me for losing your wallet,"

She grabbed the knot of cash out of his hand and proceeded in counting it, "This is 70,000,"

"Interest,"

She hugged herself after placing her ill cash in her front blazer pockets, "Wow…you are a push over. Were you bullied when you were younger?"

He laughed, "On the contrary, I was very liked,"

"I bet you were," she scoffed, "well now that our business is over. I should probably get inside; don't want this to be anymore awkward than it already is,"

Nodding his head as the wind blew his hair out of his face, "It's not that cold, especially when properly dressed for such conditions, on the other hand…" he trailed off looking towards her outfit.

She did a once over of him as well, turning to head back into the warm bar while he stood there watching her. She waved with a fake smile when she turned back not expecting to see him staring back at her. He waved also when she grabbed the doorknob, about to walk in before coming to an epiphany. _No Vee, not tonight, besides he probably has a girlfriend, a wife even. _She turned back, a fake smile still on her face as she waved, but searching for a ring on his middle finger. He waved again, thinking this was just a game she was playing. _'I don't see a ring, but doesn't mean he's single. Ugh! Fuck it, just go for It. we can just be friends._ With an unheard sigh that would only be seen if he was looking closely at her shoulders, she turned to look at him with her hands steady on the doorknob, "Would you like to come in?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Interviewer: Do you ever want children?_

_Vahni: No…Hell no!_

_Interviewer: *Laughs* Why?_

_Vahni: no, just no._

_Interviewer: But every child is a blessing._

_Vahni: Yes you are right about one thing, they are a blessing…just in disguise. You have to understand, the devil was once an angel._

_Interviewer: Uh oh, wait a minute, I'm predicting you having a kid. Hang on one second._

_Vahni: Seriously, we cool n' all, but don't curse at me like that._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Strangely as it may seem to encounter another man all from the fact of losing a simple wallet, was enough to baffle her. Though it was this type of situation to fathom her type of personality, it was too good to be true. One: she was comfortable around him, Two: he was handsome enough to rock the boat, Three: He gave her money without asking for anything in return. Too good to be true, still this man could just be a wolf in sheep clothing, not like that bothered her in the first place. She was one her damn self, but still had trouble hiding that little known fact.

Hanatarō walk down the steps only for him to roll his eyes and walk back up to his room. Vahni on the other hand laughed in her mind

"So wait, you mean to tell me you practice on this thing every chance you get?" leaning against the freshly polished grand piano.

"Well," tilting her head to the side, "sometimes, not all the time,"

"How long do you practice?"

"There's no estimated time, just whenever I get tired of playing it," bringing her drink to meet her lips.

Already her heals were kicked off from being around this strange man, and he was just the same. It happened twice in her new life over here she was able to chat with a man and feel like she knew him forever. In truth, nonetheless, she still had her guard up. Promising herself that she was not going to sleep with him and hoped that it was just a magical encounter with someone she felt so at home with.

"You should play something,"

"Nah, I have arthritis in my left hand,"

After bringing his drink to his lips, he almost spit it back out after a light chuckle, "Your hand looked pretty good to me when you were counting that cash in your front pocket,"

"Just so happen it was not hurting that time,"

"I see, so does it hurt when you pick up that drink,"

She looked at her hand playfully making the '_Ouch_' noise, "See broken,"

"Seriously, you should play something," beside the fact that she was dressed sexy beyond words and left little to his imagination, he controlled the fury that burned in his lower region. Also being a bachelor that held his word with an almighty pride, he had a reputation to protect. Messing around with wasted goods would take away something that he built when he knew the definition of 'status'. Still, he was too nice, too naïve, vulnerable beyond any measure.

She let out a bothered sigh, feigning a smile because his was to catching, she started playing without a mental note of _what _she just started, "You didn't say what to play so just deal with it,"

He rose both hands rashly, a clue of how tipsy he was, and paying attention to a miniscule act, it was definitely a notion of how drunk she was herself. Speaking with that same intoxicating smirk, "I'm all ears,"

"Good…This will be the first and last time you'll ever hear me play," with this signal, she played, letting her fingers move effortlessly off the musical keys. Creating not only a piece he closed his eyes too, but something that anyone could listen too.

"This is pretty good. You put this together?"

"Eh, it's something that comes to the mind. What of it?" she asked, still playing with eyes closed.

He moved to sit next to her on the bench, "It's shocking to see someone with this type of talent,"

She paused, looking to the side of her, "What type of talent do I have?"

"A talent that can take you far," he smiled, sliding closer, playing a song he knew with a piano solo.

Smiling herself, "W-wait... Is this The Shanghai Restoration? Babylon of the Occident?"

"Yes." Looking at her with calm eyes.

Her smile widened, "This is one of my favorite songs!"

"This is one of my favorite songs too." He spoke still playing, moving closer into her.

"I think I'm falling for you." She laughed, turning to face him and now seeing how much distance closed between them.

Her smile fading, looking to his lips, then to his eyes. She moved slowly towards him, and with a hair strand away from their lips touching, he pulled away just in time. "My apologies Miss. I was moving to forward,"

Disappointed by his actions she cursed herself in her mind, looking from him to another part of the bar, "No, don't apologize. I should have never lured you in here."

That sat there in silence, both looking anywhere except towards the other. He knew this was so wrong; too wrong for his taste. He could do better than this, Byakuya already tainted her, and he wanted no one's sloppy seconds. It was wrong. It definitely did not feel right by being there neither.

Besides the fact of Ukitake and Byakuya being close friend, she was ignorant to that fact. Maybe it was luck after all. She got to know another handsome man. Adorable, cute, fashionable, classy, all of that. She was still young, so why not blaze the trail. No kids, no ring on her finger, and enough common sense to make it on her own, she can do whatever. However, "So…" she spoke breaking the silence, "you have someone back at home?"

He shook his head no, looking at her.

She chuckled, "That's odd,"

Raising his eyebrow, "How is that?"

"Well, you're fucking handsome so I don't see what the big deal is."

He smirked, "You're one to talk. Or is that man I saw walking down the steps your 'Boyfriend'"

"Who Hanny? Nah, he's like a little brother, besides I'm just waiting on the right one to come knocking on my door,"

"Really? How many have knocked?"

"Ha! Does the game 'Ding Dong Ditch' ring any of your bells?"

He turned fully sideways to see her, "Yeah. I guess I am too familiar with that game. I've had my share of women who disappointed me."

Seeming that the shoe was now on the other foot she questioned, "Really?"

"Hmph," he smiled, "is that hard to believe?"

"Just a tad bit,"

There was a moment of silence between them again, but this time she stared at him as he returned the favor. Maybe she was going out on a limb here, perhaps this one time, something could be different. Though she thought of it as starting slow, that went out the window when she mashed her lips on to his. Aside from the liquor being a substance that enhanced her horny state, he did not push her off and in fact invited her to straddle his waist when his hands touched her sides. She appreciated that command.

Placing both her legs on either side of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own around her waist, keeping his balance on the bench they once shared. This was so wrong on so many levels. It still felt good to him as it did to her. She pushed her tongue past his, making it almost down his throat. She then sucked on his tongue hard, becoming feral with her motions as he was still gentle but handled her well.

"Upstairs?" she spoke breathlessly when he broke their kiss, and started caressing on her neck.

"Upstairs where?" he whispered into her skin, then went back to butterfly kisses and sucking on her skin.

"Last door, on the left." She moaned a little.

Without another word, he stood up with her still wrapped around his waist. She almost kissed him to sit back down, but he was the dominant one whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**O yeah, forgot to mention that I always have something up my sleeve so the interviews that I use for chapter breaks (or whatever you call them) will definitley be explained later on. I may not upload this story on the regular but trust everything is already written with a few corrections and added few. And you'll soon figure out who is interviewing my OC ^_^**

**Ciao 3**


	4. Mira

**A/N:** K so fair warning that this chapter is a little short. I didn't put that much action in it aside from a lemon. but hey there's always next chapter lol. Anywho I hope you guys enjoy it. Of course if there are corrections to be made then please tell me. XD happy reading folks.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

_**Mira**_

A mouthwatering aroma surfaced in her apartment. To what purposely lingered over her sleeping form cause her to wake with her stomach grabbing at her spine. Her eyes slowly opened to the small sunlight that crept in the bottom of her shade aside from the growl her stomach made. Squinting to get use to the light and wiping the sleep in her eyes away; an probably what she felt was drool on the side of her face. She heard the sizzles and pots that banged on her electric stove and tossed her cream sheets to the side of her, not realizing she was halfway naked until a breeze wisped over a part of her backside. Instantly she jumped from the chill and looked down to her bare legs and other parts of her exposed body.

She wrapped herself in the sheets when she stood and started walking around her bed to the wall that separated her bedroom from the living room and kitchen. Have she been drinking too much? She remembered parts of her night but the rest was a blur. It was not the point now. What she wanted to figure out was if last night was a dream and she did not temporarily fall in love with her Adonis. But when life gave a her a slap in the face, she realized everything was true. What she first saw was pure white hair that tied up in a mid-bun, then a masculine bare back flexing every time he moved to a certain eye on the stove.

Still looking from around the corner, she watched him like a hawk. Hoping he would turn in time for her to see his face but nothing just yet. He searched where she put her dishes but she didn't believe in that. He saw a bag that kept together plastic plates, turning to place it on the makeshift tray and it was then she knew the reason why she tossed the 'love' word around him so much. He was handsome. His serenity, his composure, everything that was opposite of her was astounding on him.

"Good morning," he spoke, not once looking up. He then turned back to the stove, turning each nob to off.

Stunned by his greeting she came from around the corner still wrapped in her sheets, "How'd you know I was up?" taking a seat at the kitchen island.

He turned to look at her, "The rhythm of your snoring stopped."

Her eyebrow rose, "I snore?"

"Believe it if you will. Just a small snore…I find it cute on woman like yourself,"

She half smirked, not knowing to follow her emotions or her instincts. Watching his back, she asked him anyway, "So what happened last night?"

"Well, we almost had sex."

"I mean of course. Other than that we would have to figure out why I am only wearing my bed sheet, and there's a man practically naked himself cooking in my kitchen…"

He turned to the island, finishing any food he cooked and placed it on the plate in front of her, "You pretty much liked it, we only groped each other and dry humped a little"

"I did?"

"Heh." He nodded his head, "You wanted to go the extra mile but you were too drunk. And it did not feel right to me. Besides you cost me to buy a new shirt."

She smirked again, looking at his waist then to his peaceful expression when she licked her lips. "Care to go for round two? You know, while I'm still sober and our clothes off."

"I would. But I'll have to refuse that generous offer."

"Figures." She spoke, resting her chin on her palm. Vexed and not taking his rejection so lightly in the face.

His smile fading, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" she mocked, trailing off, "ya still standing in my home, cooking breakfast. Do you know what a one night stand is?"

Her words were offensive, but to him it was nothing he could not handle. The same genuine smile he expressed to her earlier pulled back on his lips as he spoke in a calm but serious tone, "Sorry for the inconvenience then." He stared at her, leaning forward on the counter.

Perhaps she was taking his kindness for granted which earned her a mild scolding. She deserved it. Maybe if she wasn't such a bitch to everybody she wouldn't be as shocked as she was now. She looked from him, to the marble counter, back to him, "Sorry I guess. Maybe I'm just frustrated that I wasn't aware of you last night. But thanks for everything, even though I didn't ask you,"

He chuckled, "That's much better…eat now. I know you're starving."

"This is a first…'One morning stand' I guess." Her top lip turned up, "How would you know I'm starving?"

"You kept bragging about how hungry you were then went on about a headache earlier. Which is why I'm slaving over this hot stove…for you."

She palmed her face after letting out a light chuckle and shaking her head.

Lightly pulling on one of her out of placed curls he spoke with a light smile, "Please don't be embarrassed."

"It's funny. Actually I'll say I'm pretty damned lucky for you to have stayed the night." Lifting her head to look at him, "I could almost cry since I haven't had a decent meal in almost two weeks."

Lost for words and confusion sprawled over his face, "Then what have you been eating?"

"Cat food. Don't knock it till you try it. It's pretty good, low fat and nutritious."

Jūshirō stared at her, no emotion telling whether he was disgusted or felt sorry for her, "Tell you what…" still staring at her, "call me when you need something to eat from now on. I'll cook you anything your stomach wants."

"Hmm…" she smirked, placing a strawberry in her mouth, "well what I'm craving at this second is something entirely different,"

"Meaning?"

Without a moment too soon, she crawled over the island, looking over his face when she was close to him. She swept her lips over his, then lightly licked his top lip.

He chuckled, letting her continue her racy impulse. "Can't take no for an answer huh?"

She only shook her head no before she kissed him deeply.

Should he continue? Would she become furious if he try to stop her? Stuck in a dilemma that called for him to tempt another move; whether it was rejecting her again or giving her exactly what she wanted, he had to choose quickly.

He wanted to grab her and place her back on the stool. She wouldn't listen anyway, much less stay in the same spot for him. He raised his hand trailing her shoulder to the middle of her bare back and she arched a little from the tingling sensation. She crawled closer to him and he welcomed her. Knocking over both of their breakfast and what been saved for later.

She let the sheet fall off her when she sat before him. He walked more into her, moving both hands up her thighs clad in the silk sheet.

"Let this be our first date then. A fresh clean slate…" moving back to break off their connection and holding his hand out, "…I'm Jūshirō Ukitake pleased to me you."

Trying with every muscle in her face to hold back a smile, she stopped her sweet caresses on his face to look at him and shake his hand, "You sure you want to ride this train?"

"There's nothing I can't handle."

"…My name is Vahni Llargo, don't say I didn't warn you."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Interviewer: What was the most craziest experience out of your whole life._

_Vahni: Well I met a wolf. Not an animal kind of wolf, but he was an older guy, I can't say any names because I don't really know him. I always looked out my room window since we lived across the street from central park. There was this man that always sat in the park whenever there was a full moon. He was always alone. He played on a guitar and I swear I was the only person who heard in. Then again there were people throwing money into the hat before him._

_Interviewer: Really? That the craziest?_

_Vahni: The street was full of cars and people walking._

_Interviewer: So that was a magical music night huh?_

_Vahni: You know what…..I need a drink..._

_Interviewer: Aww don't be like that!_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Byakuya stood in front of the beautifully decorated glass door waiting for someone familiar to answer. He ranged the doorbell again but no one answered. Not even the sound of the slippers making that annoying sound when they would not pick up their feet. Growing impatient and upset beyond any means, he looked at his watch, then at the driveway staring at the car he normally drives.

He pulled out his cellphone, punching in numbers he remembered after dialing it a couple times only for it to go to voice mail.

"I'm standing at your door as I relay this message but that is not the matter at hand. By my own incompetence; I have given you the wrong wallet. I still hold the other no less. I have come by to retrieve it since I have heard through the wind you did not show up for dinner. Not only did I come to retrieve my wallet but to check up on you. Give me a call back when you get this."

He placed his phone back in his pocket looking around the area once more before pushing the doorbell again. Standing still to hear anything on the other side. There was no such thing. He stared at the door in half lidded eyes, before walking away.

It was very strange of Jushiro with his phone off since he practically lived on it, much less his assistant calling every minute to check on his health. Maybe he needed his rest then. He could return the wallet himself and get his whenever his friend wakes.

Yes, that's exactly what he would do.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Interviewer: My camera is about to die._

_Vahni: Well then shut it off we can always finish tomorrow._

_Interviewer: I guess you're right. But whose to say that I'm coming here tomorrow?_

_Vahni: Well one thing is for sure. Fans want to hear my tale. dig down to the nitty gritty. So if your ass doesn't show up...well that's your ass man._

_Interviewer: They'll understand that I'm human and dead tired._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

He kissed her neck as she threw her head back, moaning to her headboard. She grabbed his broad shoulders as he moved deeper inside of her. He then looked at her face, her eyebrows furrowed in a deep pleasure as well as biting her lips. She opened her eyes, looking towards his concerned face when he stopped his lunges into her.

Speaking breathlessly and confused, "W-what're you doing? Why you stopped?"

"You looked like you were in pain."

"Seriously?"

He heard the ire in her voice, "What! You looked like you were hurting!"

"Ugh! You are too nice for your own good. My god!" She pushed him to the side and climbed on top of him. If he were honest, he would tell her he hate this position. Besides the fact that she pushed against his chest, his body could not keep up with her. He felt weakened from her harsh push but did not speak on it. If he would have listened to his gut and went home to take his medicine when she passed out this would have never happened.

She leant forward, grabbing the bed when she moved her hips in a circle. He felt all of her. Surprisingly she was gentle, slowly moving until her moans started to get louder. He grabbed her waist for her to calm which worked in his favor. He moved her along him, building her up for her climax.

He felt her mildly convulsing in his grasp. She threw her head back again as he moved her. She slowly winded her hip in her convenience as well. Placing her hands on his chest grinding harder onto where she straddled him. She moaned louder and he felt her tightened around him.

Since the pleasure he felt took away the pain he was feeling, he made her waist grind on him. Causing her to violently shake and lose her grip on the bed. She collapsed on his chest, breathing hard into his neck. Not once, not twice, but three times she climaxed all in the matter of a half an hour. "You know. We should do this every Friday…just saying."

Lovingly his fingers trailed the middle of her back, as the other still anchored her on his waist. "I couldn't be able to handle it."

She cuddled her face on the side of his, speaking into his cheek. "Why? Am I too rough for you?"

"Honestly…" he turned to look at her. "I might fall in love with you."

"But we just met…well…yeah just met?"

"I get it. But I know if we were to continue this. Eventually feelings will start to form. Whether it's me or you."

She scoffed, lifting herself on her elbows. "I don't fall in love that easy handsome."

"I suppose so. After all, I'm just getting to know you."

"Let's bet then."

"With what?"

"70,000Y."

He smiled. "Is that not the money you lost?"

"C'mon now, you know that was total bullshit. But no and that's why I'm making this bet. For you to win back the money."

"I suppose so."

"Good." She chirped, "now to seal the deal."

She kissed him deeply again, running her hands through his silky locks.

"Again?" he spoke into her lips as He moved his arms to wrap around her, not letting her go until there was a knock at the door. Disturbing them is what sounded like Hanatarō.

Annoyed and frankly pissed, she walked hard to the door, grabbing anything that covered her. "What's up?" she yelled before making it to the door.

"Open the door?"

With that command she did, seeing Hana, and another man with the same smell of cologne that kept her mesmerized by their passionate night. For once, she was speechless just staring at him. She thought their whole night was only a dream now that she sees him in daylight. She had him. He had her. "W-what are you doing here?" she stammered, coming back to reality in the process.

Hana held his forehead, shaking his head since the only thing covering her was another man's torn shirt.

Byakuya went in his pocket and brought a brown leather object out. Her initials on it and parts of it torn. "I believe you left this at my house." He continued to stare at the shirt she wore knowing he seen it somewhere before. Somewhere recently.

Reluctantly she stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. "Thanks for returning it."

Sensing that it was his cue to go, Hana went back downstairs, excluding the duo.

He didn't say anything and only stared at her. She is truly beautiful. Everything was natural about her. Only thing that sucked was the way she talked. It annoyed him to no limits but still her beauty made up for that. Maybe she is the same replica of her brother but he was not going to tell her that. Especially since they knew each other. Practically enemies now. She looked nothing like him and he was grateful for that. But there was no denying that they were blood.

Clearing his throat, "I see you're busy. Sorry to have disturbed you."

Sheepishly she smiled. "No problem at all." She watched as he turned, and while fiddling with her wallet, everything came crashing down on her. She forgot all about him. Even slept with someone to forget all about him. Now, seeing him all over again, she wanted a repeat of what they did before. She thought he heard her heart beat. He was her new obsession whether she admitted it or not. He made a simple blazer with a halter top underneath and jeans, look like a new trend in vogue magazines. She couldn't let him disappear without saying something. "What can I do to repay you for this?"

He stopped, turning his head halfway. What they did was amazing. Even earned her the second spot on his list. "Do not insult me in that way. And if anything I will find you."

Any other person that was to say that to her, it would have been creepy. She would also blare out every obscenity there was. Since he was the exception, she knew she was in trouble. Deep trouble.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I know I could've done better. Do I get an A for effort? ****(see what I did there)**

**peace & chicken grease XD**


End file.
